Power of Super Saiyan 5
The eleventh Segment of Buu 2 Saga and Eleventh Segment of Dragon Ball AF. Summary Jamie new form as stunned everyone and he proceeds to punch Buuell in the face flying at the speed of light and causing Buuell to fly straight off the planet. He manages to return and they fight, Jamie's movements are so fast it makes him look like he's standing still. Jamie manages him to elbow into the ground and then front-flip kicks him in the head. Buuell uses his Henka Beam on him but it does absolutely nothing shocking everyone so more, Buuell uses a Death Wave on him but it was nothing more then "a gentle breeze" for him. Jamie continues to toy with Buuell and deflects all of his attacks with ease. Buuell attempts to kick Jamie in the chest but Jamie counters with the Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper technique. Buuell then uses his Mystic Ball attack but Jamie easily kicks him away and knocks him down. Kibito Kai highlights that Super Saiyan 5 makes the user personality opposite run amok, meaning a serious fighter will not take a fight serious anymore. Jamie tells about Super Saiyan 5 and its limits. Jamie continues his battle with Buuell and kicks him to the ground. Buuell doesn't no what to unleashes a Perfect Barrier and uses Vice Shout but Jamie manages to use his Instantaneous Movement to get inside the Barrier and punch Buuell in the head. With Jamie as a Super Saiyan 5 things aren't going really well for Buu 2 find out what happens next on Dragon Ball AF. Fights *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Buuell Transcript Jamie flies up to Buuell *Buuell: This is not possible. I have both Super Cell and 100% Frieza, how can I be outmatched, by an ordinary Super Saiyan. *Jamie: Ordinary? I'm afraid you have some screws loose. I'm a Super Saiyan 5, loser. There is no way you can win, just give it up. *Buuell: Never! Jamie charges at him with a force so great that no one could see him and punches Buuell sending flying into outer space. Stunning everyone including the citizens of earth *Earthling: He moved so fast I couldn't keep up. *Piccolo: Super Saiyan... 5!? *Jamie: Never Say Die! Buuell uses his instant transmission to get behind him and uses his chocolate beam on him. *Buuell: Turn into candy. It's doing nothing *Jamie: Wow, neat attack what happens next? Everyone is shocked *Buuell: That attack was suppose to turn him into bite size candy and it did absolutely nothing to him. It's not fair. Jamie again at the speed of light beheads Buu but he just regenerates. *Jamie: There's no such thing as fairness in battle. He kicks Buuell to the ground. *Jamie: There's only outcome. Buuell through some punches but none of them faze him and then he fires a Death Wave at him. *Jamie: Thanks for the nice breeze. Jamie locks Buuell's arm behind Buuell's back and drives him into ocean. Buuell tries to use Perfect Barrier on him but Jamie easily overcomes it by punching it. Buuell attempts to kick him but he easily avoids this attack and uses Goku's Rock, Paper 'N' Scissor technique. Buuell flies back to the air with Jamie in pursuit. Buuell growls in anger. *Buuell: How dare you make out to be your amusement! Kibito Kai is shocked at out Jamie. *Kibito Kai: He still hasn't learnt to master it yet. He's just going to act like Vegito now. *Elder Kai: You got to be kidding me. *Kibito Kai: No, I'm not. Jamie is halted in the air. *Piccolo: It feels like he has no energy at all but is still able to fight. *Jamie: Super Saiyan 5 class goes way beyond anything. For someone like me that uses attacks that take energy from myself, I'm left with artificial energy and I'm only limited to 2 - 3 attacks per day and I can only use this form once day but for a Spirit Bomb user or a physical user they keep their energy. It's totally on a different level then any other Super Saiyan form. Everything on person is amplified the aura has technique called Fear Me that forces all energy-based techniques from an opponent to deflect away from it. Meaning its pointless, this fight was over when I transformed. *Buuell: No, no! I won't lose! Buuell puts up a Perfect Barrier and then uses Vice Shout. Jamie uses his Instantaneous Movement to get inside and then attacks him. *Buuell: Darn it all@ Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Buu Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball AF